D-DistanceDifficult
by BFF
Summary: Distance make Difficulties


A.N-Hi friends..I am really new in this writing field..I am a great Duo fan so my first story on duo...

And today is birthday of abhijeet..so it's a perfect day to start my journey...

I just type what I am imagine in my mind..so may be my story will meaningless or not like your standard and expectations but...I just really try my best...

...000...

"Happy Birthday to you..happy birthday to you...happy birthday happy birthday happy birthday to youuu Boss/Abhijeet/sir"Bureau hall filled with the beautiful wishing song...

Yelled of wishing..sound of claps..cake cutting..eating the cake... Taking bite of pizza...receiving few gifts from colleagues cum family... Few selfies And a tight hug from his brother make Abhijeet's birthday celebration special like always...

This small celebration took place in bureau rather home or hotel because the birthday boy..ooppss!birthday man is ready to go to HQ for some important engagement this day itself...

After taking luggage and getting good luck message from all Abhijeet hug Daya who whisper " Return gift ka intejaar karega tumhara Bhai..(separating from hug)Aur sunday mai five star mai dinner ka bhi...is sukhi sukhi pizza se kaam nahi chalega boss!"

Abhijeet (leaving bureau with):To cocacola mai dubake kha le tu pizza..gili gili hojayega..samjha!

Daya really make a worried face imaging the test of gili gili pizza dipping in coca cola...

Jerking head..take all unopened gifts left by his brother on table say bye to all and left bureau in excitement to see all mysterious gifts...

...00000000...

Daya and Acp sir is looking busy in acp sir's cabin...all team members is working on their own desk...

Acp sir : thik hai daya waisa hi karo...lagta to hai yahi plan kaam mai ayega..

Daya also agree with the plan..asked: OK sir..sir wo pichle cases ke wo tasbeere Jo apke pass the wo please dedijiya sir...scan karke data mai load karna hai...

Acp sir just looking at something on laptop..and searching on his desk drawer handover an envelop to daya without noticing...

Daya take it in hand and feel confused as content inside envelope not feeling like any photographs... So confusingly he look at acp sir who is looking busy in his laptop so open the envelop and become shocked after noticing the paper inside it..

Gulping some air he look at acp sir and asked in fearing tone :Sir ya..ya Letter sir..

Acp look at him..then his hand grabbing the letter..sighs with : Ha..thik hai wo rakhdo...mai dhiyaan nahi diya...(taking out correct envelop)aur ya lo pictures...

Daya really paid minimum attention on pictures and asked again in some how fearing tone : Sir ya to..

Acp sir look at him and say : Baitho daya...(daya sit down immediately) ha daya... Ya abhijeet ka promotion letter hai...

Daya's eyes started to show a fear but he try to manage with : Matlab sir abhijeet abh yahase transfer hojayega...

Acp look at him and say in serious tone : Ha as a Acp to usko dusra state pai hi join karna parega..

Daya now in really tensed... : Sir kab join karna hai

Acp sir look at him and asked : Tumne date dekha daya letter ka?

Daya look at him in confusion...

So acp sir answer : Ek mahina ke purane letter hai daya..(looking at daya)Daya abhijeet inkaar kar chuka hai is promotion ko...

Daya really take a relaxing sigh which is not go unnoticed by acp sir...daya eyes meet with Acp sir and his eyes automatically lower down in a guilt...

Acp sir nodes in disappointment and say : Thik hai daya...chalo...der maat karo..mujhe wo criminal aj hi arrested dekhna hai..

Daya nodes in yes and left the cabin placing letter on table...

Case got solved.. Daya enter into home...after changing sit in bed resting back on head rest...

"Acp sir ka wo ankhein..kya mai sach mai abhijeet ko bound kar raha hu...(grabbing forehead)pata nahi mai itna kyu nervous hojata hu uske dur Jane ke baaton se..leakin mai to kabhi abhijeet ko decision lenese roka bhi nahi..(lying down)kya sach mai nahi roka..nahi sayed roka...munh se nahi bola leakin mere feeling Jo acp sir samajh gaye wo to abhijeet samajh jayega hi..(changing side)leakin kya karu mai..mujhe to sabse Jada khusi hoti hai humesa uski progress mai..mai bhi Boss ko as a acp dekhna chata hu..leakin uske wo dusre states mai chale Jane ka dar us khoosi pai bhari par jata hai..kya karu mai

But his thought disturbed with ringtone of his mobile.. He attend the call with.. : Hello

"Soya nahi abhitak.."

Daya : Sir ap itni raat ko..

Acp sir : Ha..Ek baat batane ke kiya phone kiya tha..Beta rishta ek aisi cheej hai jo ek dusre ke jindegi ke decision mai hissa leta hai..aur ya haak hota hai beta..aur ya haak tumhe hai...tumne ya haak chena nahi..abhijeet ne khud tumhe diya hai ya haak..so dil mai kai guilt maat rakho..(in teasing tone)aur dimaag ka dahi banana badh karke so jaao...samjhe

Daya in light smile : Jee sir...

Acp sir : Goodnight Daya

Daya hurriedly : Sir...wo abhijeet kab wapas ayega?

Acp : Ha daya..do teen din mai ajayega..Suna hai sab kuch thik hi chal raha hai...waise tumhe call nahi kiya?

Daya :Nahi sir..baas SMS aya ki kai jammer ka masla hai so WO nikal ke hi call karega...(getting response from other side in agreement end the conversation with) OK sir...Good night...

After disconnecting the call daya close his eyes with relax heart but restless brain...

...000000...

Next day Daya enter into bureau and Acp sir ask him hurriedly : Daya tumhare pass special locker ki password hai kya?

Daya nodes in no with : Nahi to sir...password to apke pass hota hai...

Acp in irritation : Ha Daya.. Leakin Delhi Jane se pehle Maine password Abhijeet ko diya tha..WO change kiya hai password kaise har week hum ya password change karte hai for safety... Leakin usne mujhe password nahi deke gaya...mujhe laga tumhe bata ke gaya hoga..(in irritation)abh batao pendrive kaise nikale..usmai hi rajesh case ka haar documents hai..submit karna parega HQ mai..wo bhi kaal ke ander..

Daya understand the situation and say : Ok sir...mai files say check karke naye documentary bana deta hu us case ka

Acp sir : long case tha.. 6/7 files hoga daya..kitna karoge ekdin mai..khair dekhlo..agar naya case nahi ata to Junior se help lelo...rajat ke sath sare officers spot pai gaya huya hai..tum baas document tyaar kardo warna problem hojayegi..(going towards his cabin)pata nahi abhijeet itne irresponsible kaam kaise kiya..maloom hai usse haar dusre din hi locker ki istemaal lagi rehti hai...

Daya look at him..and after a sad disappointed sigh turn to only two trainee Juniors present in bureau and say : Tum log jara help kar dena aj file banane mai..

He tell and enter into record room for searching needful files..

After finding files he come out from record room and hear one of junior telling :Kya yaar...socha tha aj jaldi ghar jayenge..ya abhijeet sir ki galti ke chakkar mai pura plan chopaat hogaya

Another one : Ha yaar..pata nahi ya abhijeet sir khud ko kya samajh rakha hai..pura bureau mai to unhi ka raaj chalta hai...halanki daya sir aur rajat sir bhi ek hi post pai hai..leakin

First one : Arre apne acp hone ka swapna pura karta hai aur kya..khud ka promotion to saloon se huya nahi hai..acp sir ke absence ka fayda utha ke khud acp baane baithta hai...aur jhelna parta hai humhe...

Another one : Abh kya kare..jhelna to parega hi..

But they become silent in fear with daya's voice as : jada din jhelna nahi parega tumlogoko..(neglecting their apology) aur ek baat yaad rakhna..tumlog baas training pai ho..kai permanent post pai nahi ho..so baas apne training pai hi dhiyaan do..warna kya pata permanent kabhi hopayo bhi ya nahi..

He just sit on his desk and start to work with anger..

He is engrossed in work when team enter and after seeing daya remaking an already ready document rajat come forward and asked : Sir ya document to ready hai..ap phirse..

Daya interruput with : Wo locker ke ander hai..aur password nahi hai humare pass..

Rajat : Are sir password to mere paas hai..ap yaha tab nahi the to abhijeet sir jaldi mai mujhe deke gaya hai password.. Kaha tha apko ya acp sir ko batadu (with embarrassment) sorry sir wo aplogoko batana bhul gaya tha

Daya is really expecting that as he know abhijeet minimum time did that's like mistake..

So after getting the password he ask rajat deliver it to acp sir as he not in mood to deliver the password to acp sir as acp sir comment for abhijeet made him irritated on acp sir which is not going to relax so soon...and now juniors comments fully spoiled his mood...

...000...

A.N-Please read and point out my mistakes...and give your precious reviews


End file.
